


Arimelda ar Wilwarin

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Kiiiind of) - Freeform, Awkward Steve Rogers, Dad Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reading Aloud, That’s the kind of dork you’re dealing with here, The Hobbit References, The Lord of the Rings References, Yes the title’s in Elvish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: They grounded him, made him feel normal again.





	Arimelda ar Wilwarin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Tolkien.”
> 
> The title for this fic is Elvish for “Dearest (as in beloved) and Butterfly.” Provided, of course, that my grammar is correct and I chose the proper form of “and” for this situation. 
> 
> There will be a detailed breakdown of references and quotes in the End Notes, but in general, I took inspiration from the final paragraphs of _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_ when Samwise returns home.

The road felt like it went on and on the closer Steve got to Scott’s place. Or maybe it was simply _their_ place now. After all, he’d been spending less and less of his downtime at the compound. They hadn’t really discussed it, though. He didn’t want to assume or, God forbid, rush into anything. Even if, historically, he was more prone to the exact opposite.

But, no. He could think about it later. For now, all he wanted was to _get there_. 

And as he came back up the hill before the final turn, he could feel the weight in his chest loosen its hold. Glad to finally set eyes on that little house with its old green door, still recognizable and bright even in the late night’s dimness. The street was quiet and serene, but Steve could see a few low, yellow lights on inside the house. Once he entered, he was immediately hit with the scent of brewing coffee. He began to remove and hang his coat when Scott walked in with a mug in his hand. Scott’s face lit up upon seeing him and Steve could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat. 

“Hey,” Scott whispered. He lifted his index finger to his lips. “Careful, Cassie’s asleep on the couch.”

Steve nodded, removing his shoes quietly then giving Scott a soft kiss as he wrapped his arms tight around him. When they broke apart, Scott tucked his head under Steve’s chin, his fingers lightly stroking along the blond’s lower back. He drew a deep breath, relaxing under Scott’s touch, completely at ease beside him. Steve cherished these quiet moments, especially after a mission. They grounded him, made him feel normal again. He wasn’t sure if he could ever fully explain how much it meant to him, but then, Scott seemed to know anyway. He always held on until Steve was ready to let go.

“Need anything?”

“No,” Steve murmured, as he pulled back. “Well, maybe some coffee.” With that, he took the mug from his boyfriend’s hand (all the while ignoring Scott’s flailing attempts to stop him), only to drink something very milky and sweet with the distinct taste of chocolate syrup. A ghost of what may have once been coffee. “ _Blech_. Shoulda known.”

Scott bit back a laugh. “Not everyone can take it as bitter as _you_.” He snatched his cup back and turned toward the kitchen. “Let me get you some.”

Steve whispered his thanks, smiling as he watched Scott’s retreating form until he disappeared from view. Slowly, he wandered the living room, while Cassie slept peacefully. She was curled under a fuzzy blanket with her rabbit. Steve’s old copy of _The Hobbit_ sat beside her. He couldn’t help but smile.

The book was found, much to his surprise, buried deep in one of the boxes of Steve’s belongings that Howard somehow managed to save. He was even more surprised when Cassie agreed to let him read the story to her. It had actually been Scott’s suggestion. One made in the hopes that it might help Steve to loosen up around her. Because, though Steve loved kids, Cassie was an altogether different situation for him. With the Bartons (and even Wanda) he could be Uncle Steve easily, but this had a lot more riding on it. He felt like he’d be screwed if he didn’t have her approval and that made their first interactions more than a little nerve-racking.

But Scott was correct.

Both the book itself and its contents were so familiar, so comfortable that Steve found his awkwardness dissipated with every word read and each delighted giggle. 

He enjoyed getting to share it with her. To see that it meant something to her as well was indescribable.

“She wanted to wait up for you.” Scott whispered beside him, a fond smile on his face as he handed Steve his coffee.

“Didn’t make it, I see.”

“Not for lack of trying.”

Steve took a sip of his coffee before he nodded toward the book. “Have you two been reading it?”

“No way,” Scott shook his head. “Apparently I don’t do the voices right.” He tried to look offended, but couldn’t keep a straight face.

That made Steve chuckle softly. “Should I…?”

Scott nodded. Then he curled up in his spot near Cassie’s feet as Steve carefully crouched beside her and gave her shoulder a gentle shake. She shifted slightly.

Another shake, another shift.

“Cassie, I’m back.”

Her eyes blinked open. “Steve!”

“Hi, honey.”

She sat up, stretching her arms out to him for a hug and he happily obliged until she leaned back, her hands on his shoulders. “Can we read our book now?”

For a moment he considered telling her that she needed sleep and it could wait, but he couldn’t refuse those big, hopeful eyes.

“Of course.”

She smiled wide and scrambled close to her father to make room for Steve beside her.

“Do you remember where we left off?” he asked, taking the book as he sat down.

She thought for a moment. “Um, Bilbo fought giant, talking spiders. Then wood Elves came and took Thorin away.”

“Okay,” he turned to the appropriate page and began to read. “Chapter nine. Barrels out of bond. The day after the battle with the spiders…”

And every part of him felt warm. Right.

At home.

The next night, as the couple laid in bed, Scott’s fingers gliding along Steve’s torso as his head rested on Steve’s chest, Steve asked him what he thought about Steve maybe, possibly moving in. Because it feels like it’s time and he already spends so much time here, but he wouldn’t want to risk ruining what they had and Scott didn’t have to answer right now, he could think about it. Really. Steve just wanted to ask.

That whole day he’d tried to prepare himself for all possible reactions, even and especially the very worst. What he didn’t expect was the reaction to be laughter before Scott looked back up at him, his eyes like stars.

“Dude, I thought you already did.”

**Author's Note:**

> References/Quotes:  
> “The road felt like it went on and on” – a reference to walking song/poem “The Road goes ever on and on”  
> “came back up the hill” – a detail taken directly from the last paragraph of RotK  
> “old green door” – a reference to the door to Bag End, which was notable due to its color  
> “yellow lights on deep inside” – a reference to the last paragraph of RotK, specifically “and there was yellow light, and fire within”  
> “He drew a deep breath” – another detail taken directly from the last paragraph of RotK  
> “Cassie, I’m back.” – a reference to the last words of RotK, “Well, I’m back.”  
> “his eyes like stars” – stars are a frequent motif or symbol throughout Tolkien, but this was actually more inspired by the starry lighting done for Galadriel’s eyes in the Peter Jackson films  
> And of course the lines Steve reads are from _The Hobbit_. 
> 
> More importantly (and something that happened largely by accident), the fic ties back to Tolkien thematically. For instance, it touches on the importance of story, sharing stories, and bonding over them, etc., which is a theme throughout most of Tolkien’s writing, not just the Middle Earth mythology. Also, (and again, by accident) I think it touches somewhat on an idea Frodo expresses to Sam, “You cannot always be torn in two.”


End file.
